disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go − piosenka duetu Wham! wydana w roku 1984 z albumu Make It Big. Stała się ich pierwszym większym przebojem. Pozostał pierwszym przebojem w Wielkiej Brytanii i USA. Teledysk był kręcony w Carling Academy Brixton w Londynie. W wideoklipie wystąpili Michael i Ridgeley, i Pepsi & Shirlie oraz publiczność. Scenografia, ubiory (projekt Katharine Hamnett) i kolory były utrzymane w konwencji lat 80. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna You put the boom boom into my heart, You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain, Goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same. But something's bugging me Something ain't right My best friend told me Where you were last night. Left me sleeping In my bed. I was dreaming But I should've been with you instead. (Chorus) Wake me up before you go go, Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go go, 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you go go, Take me dancing tonight. I want to hit that high... You get the gray skies outta my way, You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day. Turn a mere spark into a flame, My beats per minute never been the same. 'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool. Makes me crazy When you act so cruel. C'mon baby, Let's not fight. We'll go dancing And everything will be alright. (Chorus) Cuddle up baby, Move in tight. We'll go dancing tomorrow night. It's cold out there But it's warm in bed. They can dance, We'll stay home instead. Tłumaczenie na język polski Sprawiasz, że moje serce łomocze, bum-bum Posyłasz moją duszę do nieba, kiedy atakujesz mnie Swoją miłością Tańcząc jitterbuga wpadasz do mojego umysłu I wystukujesz, bang-bang-bang, aż moje stopy Zaczynają powtarzać ten rytm Ale coś ci nie daje spokoju Coś jest nie tak Mój najlepszy przyjaciel powiedział mi, co zrobiłaś Zeszłej nocy Zostawiłaś mnie śpiącego w łóżku Śniłem, a zamiast tego powinienem wtedy być z tobą Obudź mnie zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie zostawiaj mnie, kołyszącego się jak jo-jo Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie chcę przegapić, kiedy zapłoniesz Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Bo nie mam w planach bycia solo Chodźmy dziś potańczyć Chcę zapłonąć (tak, tak) Usuwasz mi z drogi szare obłoki Sprawiasz, że słońce świeci jaśniej niż Doris Day Zamieniłaś iskierkę w płomień Moje serce jeszcze nigdy nie uderzało tak szybko Bo ty jesteś moją panią, jestem głupcem Szaleję, kiedy zachowujesz się tak okrutnie Dalej, kochanie, przestańmy walczyć Zatańczymy, wszystko będzie dobrze Obudź mnie zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie zostawiaj mnie, kołyszącego się jak jo-jo Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie chcę przegapić, kiedy zapłoniesz Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Bo nie mam w planach bycia solo Chodźmy dziś potańczyć Chcę zapłonąć, tak, tak, kochanie Jitterbug Jitterbug Przytul mnie, kochanie, obejmij mnie Jutrzejszej nocy pójdziemy tańczyć Tam jest zimno, ale w łóżeczku jest ciepło Niech oni sobie tańczą, my zamiast tego zostaniemy w domu Jitterbug Jitterbug Obudź mnie zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie zostawiaj mnie, kołyszącego się jak jo-jo Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nie chcę przegapić, kiedy zapłoniesz Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Bo nie mam w planach bycia solo Chodźmy dziś potańczyć Obudź mnie zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz Nawet się nie waż zostawiać mnie, kołyszącego się jak jo-jo Chodźmy zatańczyć (Bum-bum-bum) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Doggone Valentine